My Insane Show - Revenge of the Writers!
by Mia Koji
Summary: It's back! My insane show! In this one, we make them all crazy! Who knew revenge was so good? Will they even live through it? It's much funnier then the orginal. It's late so it might have some mistakes tell me and I'll fix them, enjoy! Please read and


Disclaimer- I don't own Ronins Warriors, Trunks, Vegeta, Xelloss, Zelgadis, or Maggie, I do own 'Me', Kristin

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronins Warriors, Trunks, Vegeta, Xelloss, Zelgadis, or Maggie, I do own 'Me', Kristin.

Who said that originals are the best? This is much funnier then the first one was! Thank you to my brother that wrote some of it, and went over it to make sure that it was good enough to post. In this one they ALL go crazy! Now there is Yuli bashing, his is the only one that we took seriously, the others we like and were kidding, please review, and E-mail us, we're write back…that is if Maggie can figure out her password! Well enjoy!

Sage: Oh no, not again!  
Kento: They still have that show on the air?  
Yuli: We better hid!  
Ryo: Oh no! They're here!  
Mia: HERE!?  
Rowen: They came to take us away!  
Cye: I AM GONNA KILL THEM!!!!  
  
My Show!  
Part two!  
Time for more torture on the Ronins!  
  
Staring!  
Me!  
Maggie!  
Vegeta as the camera man! *Snicker*  
Xelloss!  
And our guests...  
The Ronin Warriors!  
With  
Mia  
and  
Yuli!  
And  
Maggie!  
  


Me: Maggie, don't start this again!  
Maggie: What do you mean? I am special I need my name said twice! And this time I want more lines!  
Me: I am nice and let her in the story, and she wants everything.  
Maggie: HEY!  
Me: Okay and on with the show!  
  
Announcer: Now welcome our hosts Kristin and Maggie! ::Two girls come out yelling at each other, but stop when they see everyone::  
Me: Hello!   
Maggie: Hi! It's your fault!  
Me: Hey, I tried to be nice, and they were mean! I had to get them here!  
Maggie: Put attacking their house?  
Me: Oh well, now my co-hosts...Xelloss, and my co-host/camera man...Prince Vegeta! ::Xelloss comes out, Vegeta grunts from behind the camera.::  
Xelloss: Hello!  
Maggie: What about Trunks? You promised that Trunks would be here! I want Trunks!! You said he would be here!!!  
Me: Um...hehe.  
Maggie: URGH!!  
Xelloss: Tsk tsk tsk. Naughty naughty Kristin.  
Vegeta: I hate this job! ::Points to someone else:: get your ass over here! ::They come:: There! ::Walks over to the others.::  
Me: That was fast, I thought he would have kept the job until they got here. Well now lets see if our reporter caught the Ronins yet, so we can start our show. Trunks can you hear me?  
Maggie: TRUNKS!!!  
Trunks: Yeah I can hear ya, hi Maggie.  
Maggie: He knows me name! ::Has the dreamy look in her eyes::  
Me: Riiiiight anyway, how's it going?  
Trunks: Well after blowing up their cars, braking their weapons, they decided to come, of course the kid wet his pants, but it wasn't cause I said I was going to kill him! I would never do that! I swear!  
Me: How much longer until they get here?  
Trunks: We should be there in two seconds.  
Vegeta: I could have done that job.  
Me: Oh and another surprise! Another co-host! Zelgadis! ::A man made out of stone comes out::  
Zelgadis: Why am I here?! Damn that monster!  
Xelloss: Hello!  
Zel: Damn it!  
Me: You're a co-host!  
Zel: I want to be looking for my cure, not hosting a lame show!  
Me: Co hosting, **I** host the show!  
Maggie: So do I!  
Me: Yeah, yeah! Look they're here! ::The Ronins, Mia, and Yuli come in with Trunks right behind them::  
Trunks: Here ya go.  
Me: Thanks, now you seven were bad! Trying to get away from a fan fiction writer! You know they have the greatest powers! ::Throws head back laughing evilly::  
Maggie: TRUNKS TRUNKS TRUNKS!  
Trunks: Yes?  
Maggie: I just like saying your name.  
Vegeta: Very cute, may I kill them now??  
Zel: If we kill them can we go? I have a cure to find.  
Me: And to see a certain girl right, a princess?  
Zel: Shut up. ::blushes::  
Rowen: What do ya want with us!?  
Me: To ruin your life!  
Cye: You killed Jawbreaker!  
Me: ops...It was Xelloss who did it!  
Xelloss: ::has his mouthful:: Me? Oh my, this is a truly a false accusation. Pass the tarter sauce.  
Cye: NOOO! HOW COULD YOU EAT MY POOR JAWBRAKER!  
Me: Umm... well anyway on with the show! Maggie same as last time, but you can have Yuli. I get the tiger! ::People look at her funny::  
Maggie: Whatever. ::Stares at Trunks.::  
Me: Okay ask them the questions!  
Maggie: Right! Come here little brat. ::Yuli comes over scared::  
Yuli: You're scary!  
Maggie: No, that is.  
::Screen pans over to Xelloss who is sitting on Zelgadis' lap.::  
Xelloss: 'Nd I wanna new staff and a new cape, and new set of Demon Jewels just like the ones Lina bought from me, and...say what is that cologne your wearing?  
Zelgadis: ::Mumbles incoherently::  
::Screen pans back to see both Yuli and Maggie with their mouths wide open and huge sweatdrops on their heads.::  
Yuli: My eyes are tainted.  
Maggie: Oh well, on with the show! Now for my first question, you like Ryo right?  
Yuli: Yes.  
Maggie: And does he seem to like you?  
Yuli: Yes, but there was that time he hit me, and then once he tried to run me over, and then he got mad at me for spilling tea on him, I went to the hospital for that one.  
Maggie: SHUT UP!! Don't you get it!? He hates you!  
Yuli: Nuh uh!  
Ryo: Yes I do.  
Yuli: No you don't you love me.  
Ryo: I want you to die! Don't you get it!?  
Yuli: I SAID YOU LOVE ME! ::Jumps onto Ryo and they fight::  
::Xelloss walks over to Vegeta and whispers in his ear:: I bet that the kid is gonna win! Look he started to bite him already!  
Vegeta: My Kami! Look at all of the blood!  
Me: Hey don't we have some sort of security for this sort of thing?  
::All of the anime co-hosts point at each other::  
Animie co-hosts: It's his job.   
Me: One of ya better get in there and save him! I have questions to ask him damn it!  
Maggie: I believe in you Trunks-sama!  
Trunks: HUH!? ::Maggie pushes him into the fight, and Yuli bites him:: DAMN YOU! ::Goes SSJ and throws Yuli out of the room::  
Maggie: My hero! ::Jumps onto Trunks::  
Me: He's only ten!  
Maggie: Oh right. ::Gives him her number and whispers:: call me when you're older wink, wink.  
Me: On with the show! Go to Rowen or Kento!  
Maggie: Fatso! It's been a while! And look you put some weight on!  
Kento: Mommy?  
Maggie: You can call me whatever you want, but you won't get away from me. ::Winks::  
Me: Okay get on with it!!  
Maggie: Right, how are your visits with the therapist going?  
Kento: Who told you?! They lie! THEY LIIIIEEEE!  
Maggie: ER.....kay.....next question....  
Kento: WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!?  
Maggie: It was me.  
Kento: Oh look time for my medication! ::Takes out ten bottles and gulps them down and then gets high and does a dance::  
Maggie: ER.....brake!  
Kento: Break?certinlyicandothaticandothatwellHAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
::Kento begins to smash chairs over his head, giggling all the while.::  
Me:....Medic? Security? Thorizene?  
::funny music goes on and commercials begin::  
  
Maggie: Why are all of the people I've questioned insane!?  
Me: Well you are insane as well.  
Maggie: I know that...HEY!  
Me: Heheh.  
Rowen: Can we go home now? You made two people insane and the show just started!  
Me: NO! The show must go on! And since it's my show it will most defiantly go on!  
Maggie: Your show?! What about me?!  
Me: Well I am the better host ::moves hair over shoulder::  
Maggie: GR! ::About to kill Kristin::  
Xelloss: Remember you kill you clean it up!! ::Smiles and moves finger in front of Maggie's face::  
Maggie: On second thought I change my mind.  
Xelloss: Aww... ::pouts::  
Zelgadis: um...the sign says on air....  
Vegeta: Urgh...here we go, blue hair freak boy is going to be questioned by the other freak.  
Maggie: NANI!? I am not a freak!!! That 's you!  
Me: Stop the fighting! Or I will send Yuli back in here!  
Maggie & Vegeta: Gomen (Baka!)  
Me: On with the show!  
Maggie: Hello Ro  
Rowen: Only my friends call me that and you are by far a friend.  
Maggie: ::calmly:: What have I done? I didn't want most of it to happen.  
Rowen: You pulled my hair and yelled in my face.  
Maggie:....ER....right on with my questions. Do you love me?  
Rowen: NANI!? WHAT!? HELL NO!!!!!  
Maggie: ER...that's hursh.  
Rowen: So's your face!  
Maggie: ::rolls up sleeves:: What was that Ro!? Are you saying that you want a piece of me?   
Rowen: ::gulps:: hehe, you are really cute, wanna a date? ::Backing away::  
Maggie: I was hopping for Sage to ask, but Kristin said something about pain coming to him ::Sage gulps, and Kristin and Xelloss smile evilly:: So sure, Trunks is too young, I am all yours!  
Rowen: Great...just my luck...  
Maggie: What was that...hun?  
Rowen: ::hangs head:: Nothin.  
Maggie:: Laughs evilly:: This is so much fun!  
Me: Right....on with me asking my questions! Oh Sage! Come on out! :: Throws head back laughing like Heero after he blows something up.::  
Sage: Oh Kami, let me live through this. ::Walks over and smiles:: Hi, Kristin. You're looking nice today...  
Me: Can it blonde, now sit so I can ruin your life!  
Sage: Oh man...you did a great job last time! I couldn't get the salt and pepper out for days!  
Me: It was Xelloss!  
Xelloss: Hello! See this is my 'friend' I was telling you about, when he's human, he looks like you, but when he's stone he looks like Sekhmet. ::Points to Zelgadis who looks pissed off::  
Sage: I look nothing like him! I am much, much better!  
Me: Don't talk about Zelly-chan :: Xelloss snickers, and Zelgadis mumbles something like "ram pit" ::like that!   
Sage: Um....  
Me: I think we should begin, Xel! :: Xelloss ties Sage to the chair, the light go out but then one comes on over Sage:: Where were you when this picture was made? ::Shows a picture that she just made a few minutes ago::  
Sage: When was it made?  
Xelloss: ::hits him with the staff:: She and I will be asking the questions around here, thank you very much!  
Me: Yeah! Answer! NOW!  
Sage: Making out? :: Gets hit with a ki blast::  
Vegeta: It was made when I was making fun of your hair!  
Sage: Oh...  
Xelloss: Oy, Vegeta-san torturing people is my forti'e   
Me: Xelloss.  
Xelloss: Right! :: Takes out a razor::  
Sage: Please no! ::Screams like a three year old girl and lights go off, people can hear laughing by two crazy people.::  
Me: LIGHTS! :: Sage now has a Trunks look with green/purple hair.:: I love it!  
Xelloss: Such rage! FOOD! ::Takes salt and starts to put it in Sage's hair again::  
Sage: My hair! ::Brakes out of the ropes and walks towards the two::  
Me: Xel! Do something! ::Xelloss whistles "But but but":: Oh that helps! Go out there and do something!  
Xelloss: Oh I'm sure you can handle it yourself. Ja ne! ::vanishes::  
Me: VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA ::gasp for air:: AAAAAAAAAA!!  
Vegeta: ::Snaps head up:: I'm awake! The answer is tuna!  
Me: Save me!!!!  
Vegeta: Whatever. ::Picks up Sage and takes a girl from the audience and puts them in a room, sounds can be heard:: There.  
Xelloss: I hope they keep their clothing on.  
Zelgadis: Welcome back, Fruitcake.  
Me: Xelloss talk to fish boy.  
Xelloss: :: shiny eyes:: Really?!   
Me: Yeah, now go, also we have special guests! And Vegeta will interview them!  
Maggie: I can do it!  
Me: Vegeta needs more practice. He killed the last two.  
Vegeta: They had it coming!  
Cye: Stay away from me! ::Runs and hides behind Ryo::  
Xelloss: ::disappears and reappears behind Cye:: Heh heh he'll never find you back here.  
Cye: Yeah, ha ha.  
Xelloss: Ya!  
Cye: ::slowly turns and sees Xelloss:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Tries to run, but Xel grabs him::

  
Xelloss: Time for some fun! :: drags him over to a chair::  
Cye: ::gulp:: What are you going to do to me?  
Xelloss: Nothing really...bad. ::takes out a nail polish and starts on Cye's nails:: So how is your day?  
Cye: Scary.  
Xelloss: Eat any good....fish lately? I have. No wait whales aren't fish are they? Silly me. ::Smiles evilly::  
Cye: YOU SOB!!!!!  
Xelloss: A sob? How odd! Say, can you sing "I'm Eating Orca Isn't That Swell!"?  
Cye: You..you...raw garage! ::Everyone gasps and runs to hide, even Vegeta::  
Me: ::whispering to Vegeta:: Sage was the only one that got away with it, and that was because I wasn't finished interviewing him.  
Vegeta: You shouldn't have given him Cye.  
Xel: Na...na... Nagomai? :: The eye twitching kicks in:: NAGOMAI?! ::Opens eyes:: Okay I'm okay not going to blow not going to blow...   
Cye: Eep  
Me: Time for a brake!  
Xelloss: I give up! I'm going to blow! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! BOOOOOOMMMMM!  
Me: MAKE-UP!  
::Music comes on::  
  
Me: Remember the rules!? No calling Xel ::covers Xelloss' ears:: raw garbage!  
Xelloss: How...what would make them say that? Nagomai. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FILA-SAN! ::sobs::  
Cye: HE ATE JAWBRAKER!  
Me: Ah who gives!  
Rowen: Now another one is going to be in the crazy bin!  
Cye: WHAT!? ::Attacks Rowen, everyone looks at Trunks::  
Trunks: NO! I AM NOT GOING!!   
Maggie: Okay. ::Looks sad, everyone looks over at Zelgadis::  
Zel: NO!!!   
Me: Have fun! :: pushes him into the fight::  
Zel : BALST WIND! That should brake them up. ::Walks away::  
Me: Okaaaaaayyyyy. Vegeta, place Cye in the crazy bin!  
Maggie: MEAN TRUNKS!   
Trunks: huh??  
  
::Music ends::  
  
Me: Bad news, Cye had some....problems, and was taken away. Now for some fun! White Blaze! ::White tiger comes out::  
WB: Growl!  
Me: Really?  
WB: GROWL!  
Me: Sorry we took care of Yuli.  
WB: Growl?  
Me: Yeah, gomen. ::pets head::  
WB: puur  
Me: Now it's time to interview Ryo and Mia! ::Scary music plays:: HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT!? I DON'T PAY YOU TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT!  
Guy: You don't pay us. Maggie does.  
Me: SO? It's because of me that there is a show!  
Guy: Maggie was planning on starting a show all about Trunks, we were a signed to it.  
Me: Shut up! On with the show!  
Mia: I wish that Yuli took her out.  
Ryo: Or Cye.  
Me: Or Kento...WAIT!!!! Urgh! On with the show!  
Mia: What do you want to know?  
Me: How's the relationship?  
Ryo: Great, is that it?  
Me: Have you two... ::smiles evilly::  
Mia: NO! ::Blushes::  
Xelloss: Ah I feel better now! So you guys are you know honk honk bow wow arooba arooba squeek squeek hubba hubba?  
Zelgadis: Real subtle aren't you?  
Xelloss: Tisk tisk, naught Mia naughty, does he call you that?  
Mia: SICKOS! ::Hits Kristin and Xelloss::  
Ryo: You guys got what you deserve *snicker*  
Me: I know! Don't you people want to ask them all questions? ::turns to crowd and they go wild:: Okay! :: goes up to a little girl::  
L.G: I want to say that Sage is really cute, will you go out with me?  
Sage: ::stops making out with one girl and comes out of closet ***snicker***:: Are you between the ages of 14-30?  
L.G: Um...yes?  
Sage: I'll go with you.  
Me: Okay....next, you boy what do you have to say?  
Boy1: Mia, will you go out with me?  
Mia: Um...  
Ryo: NO! NO SHE WON'T! ::Kisses Mia::  
Me: riggggghhhhhht.  
Maggie: Okay you girl what do you want?  
Girl.1: Xelloss! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!  
Xelloss: You'd regret it. Trust me. ::giggles::  
Me: Okay.....  
Vegeta: You! Up! Ask!  
Man1: Umm..I  
Vegeta: HURRY UP!!  
Man1: I...want to know if Kristin will go out with me!  
Vegeta: No time for answer! DIE! ::Ki blasts man::  
Me: Aww Vegeta not the audience.  
Vegeta: What I do?!  
Me: You can guess.  
Xel: I am so hurt!  
Me: Why?  
Xelloss: Mr. Zelga-bunny doesn't want to talk to me!  
Zelgadis: Damn you monster! ::Chokes Xel::  
Little girl2: Ryo you are so cute! Will you go out with me? :: Ryo still is making out with Mia:: Hello???  
Me: Heheh, well we have some guests! The ex-warlords! Kayura! And the ancient one! And Vegeta will interview them! ::They come out and stare at the Ronins who are still there::  
Vegeta: Okay, you guys are evil I like that.  
Cale: We're not evil anymore.  
Vegeta: Wimps.  
A.O: I never was.  
Vegeta: Then you suck. What do you think of the Ronins?  
Cale: Halo should die.  
Vegeta: Excellent. I'll take that into consideration.  
Dais: Hardrock should die.  
Maggie: Fatso *snicker*  
Vegeta: No comments from the peanut gallery! ::hits Maggie on the head  
Sekhmet: Torrent needs to go.  
Vegeta: Kay...what do you think about her? ::Points to Maggie::  
Kayura: I like how she is mean to them, but my Ro-chan!  
Maggie: MINE!  
Me:........  
Vegeta: What about her? ::Points to Kristin::  
Cale: She made Halo crazy, took care of the brat, and let the monster take care of Torrent, and Maggie took care of Hardrock, I love her!  
Me: YAY! I got a fan!  
Vegeta: I hate you all.  
Xelloss: You're so cute when you're angry.  
Zelgadis: At least it's not me.  
Me: I luv you! ::Grabs on to Vegeta's leg::  
Vegeta: Okay what about them? ::Points to Mia and Ryo, as he finally gets Kristin off.::  
Anubis: I wanted Mia! ::Cries::  
Me: Ew! You're a couple thousand years old!  
Xelloss: I am too.  
Me: But you're cute! ::Hugs Xelloss::  
Xelloss: I know! ::Hugs back::  
Anubis: I am not ugly!  
Maggie: I think you're cute! ::Winks::  
Anubis: Really? :: Smiles and then frowns:: But it's not the same! I wanted Mia!  
Me: Hey I am typing and I don't like that pairing, sorry if you people like it.  
Anubis: I hate you.  
Me: I am not to fond of you! ::Sticks tongue out::  
Anubis: Oh that's mature!  
Me: I know I am!  
Vegeta: Oh look shows over! ::Points to the clock, and snickers::  
Me: I am not done yet!! ::Veins popping out of head::  
Vegeta: Show over! ::Leaves::   
Xelloss: Ja ne! ::vanishes::  
Zelgadis: Now to find that cure. A "soft potion" hmm? Then Amelia will be mine! ::Laughs and then leaves::  
Me: Hey wait!  
Xelloss: Lights out Murry! Now Murry! No no no Murry the other switch! ::Lights go out:: Argarito!  
Me:...  
Maggie: It's spooky.  
Me: Why are the cameras....  
  
BLIP!  
  
Me...on.  
Maggie: I can't see.  
Xelloss: HI MAGGIE!!  
Maggie: ACK! ::Jumps back::  
Me: What is it Xelloss?  
Xelloss: Vegeta and Zelgadis left and Jouu-sama has Dynast and Deep Sea Dolphin over for reasons I cannot say, so I can't go home. ^_^  
Me:....I see.  
Xelloss: So then I thought "What's that smell?" and that thought was followed by, "Hey maybe Kristin and Maggie are going to torture the guests after the show again"!  
Me: You're right! Into the bat-mobile! ::Points finger in the direction where she wants to go, but ends up hitting Maggie::  
Maggie: We don't have a bat-mobile! We don't have a car! We don't even know how to drive nor are we old enough! ::Rubs noise::  
Xelloss: I am old enough!  
Me: Yet do you have a car?  
Xelloss: Why....no! Yare yare this doesn't help at all does it?  
Me: NO! Why did you even bring it up?  
Xelloss: To get you upset of course.  
Me: Why me?!  
Xelloss: Sore wa himistu des.  
Maggie: Okay...well we can teleport to their house!  
Me: Xelloss, you know what to do!  
Xelloss: No...tell me.  
Me: URGH! ::Hits him on the head:: teleport us to their house!  
Xelloss: Whose house?  
Me: I don't approve of your Gourry immersion.  
Xelloss: Poo. Alright grab on. ::Kristin and Maggie do so:: Ooo someone's feeling frisky!  
Me and Maggie: Wasn't me.  
Xelloss: Oh I know that one! "How could I forget that I had given her an extra key. All this time she was..."  
Me: Knock it off. Let's go.  
Xelloss: Mission...forgotten! ::Kristin whacks him:: Okay okay. ::Vanishes::  
  
  
Rowen: Thank Kami we're free!  
Kento: Lady she frighten me!  
Ryo: Here is your medication! ::Gives it to Kento, who takes it::  
Kento: Ohwhenican'tstopshiveringijusttakemepills'ni'mhyperactiveman!toot toot!  
Xelloss: Hello.  
Me: Hello  
Maggie: Hello  
Me, Xelloss, and Maggie: Hello!  
Ronins: Hi....AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Me: We're baaaaacccckkkk!  
Maggie: And now in stereo!  
Xelloss: In Technicolor!  
Kento:scarywomenbackandsoisleepnownight ::Kento passes out::  
Cye: Lucky fatso.  
Sage: No please my hair has had enough! DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!  
Xelloss: Don't worry, I wear gloves! ::Shows him his hands, that have white gloves on them::  
Rowen: Just go away. I might just say the 'N' word.  
Me: Noodles?  
Xelloss: Nuk nuk nuk?  
Maggie: Nago...::Kristin elbows her:: er..Naga?  
Voice way in the distance: OH HO HO HO HO HO HO! ::All of them shudder::  
Xelloss: NEVER say that again.  
Everybody else: YEAH!  
Maggie: Gomen.  
Me: Well now where were we? Ah yes the tormenting!  
Xelloss: TOR-CHA!  
Ryo: Hey we never got our armor back!  
Me: Oh my. How sad.  
Xelloss: You learn well young one. Now snatch this left over whale meat from my hand and your training is complete. :: shows meat in hand::  
Cye: No! Jawbreaker! Give him back! ::He grabs it out of Xelloss' hand:: Oh my poor baby! ::Begins to pet it:: Don't worry they won't hurt you now.  
Me:...  
Maggie: I think we broke him enough.  
Xelloss: Lovely! Say, Sage wanna play "Blind barber"?  
Sage: What's that?  
Xelloss: I'm glad you asked. Sit here. ::Sage oddly enough sits:: Kristin the blindfold and the razor if you would be so kind.  
Sage: Oh no you...uh oh.  
Maggie: Don't mind me I'm just strapping you down.  
Xelloss: Now hold still. Scream if I miss hair, ne? ::Xelloss hums the music to "The Barber of Savile" as he hacks away blindly.::  
Sage: Ouch ack watch it!  
Xelloss: Ah done! Let's see..:: Removes blindfold:: Oh dear...Sage-san you didn't need your right ear and nostril did you? Oops, missed some hair. ::He cuts some more:: Perfect. Sage-san you're as shine and smooth as a bowling ball. Congratulations.  
Sage: Hair...gone...my...hair...pretty hair...GONE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! BALD IS FUN!  
Me: Um...Ryo does Kento have anymore medication?  
Ryo: Here.  
Me: Here you go baldy. ::Shove the pill in his mouth::  
Sage:No...bald....fun...here it comes....himyname is Sageandiknowahappysongbutnight. ::Sage passes out::  
Maggie: We're running out of victims.  
Xelloss: Yare! Maybe if we tried someone who isn't damaged mentally already.  
Me: ROWEN! Time to plllaaaaayyyyy! ::Smiles evilly::  
Rowen: Oh boy. I leave my books to Ryo. Sage gets the bandanna I guess and...  
Xelloss: No stalling! ::Grabs him and pulls him back giggling all the while.::  
Me: Okay...what do we do.  
Xelloss: Oh leave that to me! Pardon us. ::Xelloss pulls Rowen in to another room.::  
Me: I'd hate to be him.  
  
Inside the room  
  
Xelloss: So...how are we today?  
Rowen: If I ignore you will you go away?  
Xelloss: Hmm......Nope! Now to drive you mad...  
Rowen: You'll never get me!  
Xelloss: Oh no? Guess what? I've got........HOME VIDEOS!  
Rowen: You're evil!  
Xelloss: Yes. I am. Now here's me after the war of monsters fall.  
Rowen: It's blurred!  
Xelloss: That's because Sore wa himistu des. Next I've got a horrifying revealing picture of myself. Look at it! Love it! Examine it!  
Rowen: I think I might be sick.  
Xelloss: Oh? Let me check. I've got an ice cold anal thermometer right here.  
Rowen: What a miraculous recovery! I feel swell!  
Xelloss: Good good. Now check this out. Here's Lina-san attempting to stuff her bra!  
Rowen: She'd kill you if she found out.  
Xelloss: Yes that's why I 'm going to render you incoherent.  
Rowen: Like Kento?  
Xelloss: Much worse.  
Rowen: Oh. Mommy.  
Xelloss: I'm your mother now.... Did you clean your room?  
Rowen: Urggh!  
Xelloss: I sense impatience! Next slide. Ooo this is when Amelia got a look at Zelgadis getting out of the bath. Look at those eye's bludge!  
Rowen:....  
Xelloss: And here we have me sneaking into the women's' bath house back in Femille.  
Rowen: How did you get those...  
Xelloss: Sore wa himistu des. Now check this. Here's Kristin typing at her laptop. Yes we CAN see you!  
::Rowen and Xelloss face the screen and smile::  
Xelloss: Now look at this. I call this "Payback to the Dragon" Here you can see poor poor Filia-chan sitting in a barrel of...yes it looks like...it is RAW GARBAGE! BWA HA HA HA HA HA ahem.  
Rowen: The irony.  
Xelloss: Yes. I wonder how she got stuck in there. ::Giggle:: And now my most pictafing picture yet! Gourry Gabriev in something sheer. Look the fabric is almost clear! Rowen? Rowen?  
Rowen: BBWWIITTHHHHHHPPPPPP! HIPPIPBOP!  
Xelloss: Jouu-sama, I am so good!  
  
Back outside.  
  
Me: Come on kiss me!  
Maggie: Yeah kiss her!  
Ryo: NO!  
Me: Do it!  
Maggie: Yeah do it!  
Mia: Don't I have a say in this?  
Me:...Kiss Xelloss!  
Maggie: Yeah kiss Xelloss!  
Xelloss: I'm done!  
Me: How did it go?   
Rowen: The gerbil army is invading my underpants. Hoooowooooowooooo!  
Ryo: Ro! Good Kami, no!  
Rowen: Who are you and why do you dance in my applesauce?  
Maggie: You got him bad.  
Xelloss: It's so good to be so bad. ::He bows::  
Me: All that's left is these two.  
Xelloss: Hmm...what to do? I rather not show my slides twice in one night.  
Me: I'm tired. Let's just super glue them together and leave.  
Xelloss: Spoil sport.  
  
Later back at the set.  
  
Me: Who knew people could bend like that.  
Maggie: I suppose when trying to escape one can do lots of things.  
Xelloss: Well I'll be going now. Jouu-sama wants me to get 350 pounds of raw meat and a couple gallons of milk. Then I got to get the mail. Why don't they ever come to Wolfpack Island? The wolves have learned better then to kill the mailman.  
Me: These are those evil missions you go on?  
Xelloss: It's been slow goings recently. Ja ne! ::Vanishes::  
Me: Yeah. Ja ne everybody!  
Maggie: Ja wha...  
BBWWWIIIISSSSSHHHHH!  
  
The end...for now hehehehhahhahahah!  
  
Maggie: What are you talking about? They're crazy!  
Me: I know that! We have to check up on them. :: Leaves and comes back in a nurse's outfit:: We can make sure that they are 98% well.  
Xelloss: 98%? Don't you mean 100%?  
Me: Nope! I am scaring them for life!   
Xelloss: Evil!  
Me: I know!  
Maggie: I had more lines! ::Smiles::   
Me: So did Vegeta.  
Vegeta: I need my own show, how to kill those in your way.  
Me: Try 'Fox' they might give it to you.  
Xelloss: Can I have one too???  
Me:..................  
Maggie: We're still working on our Gundam Wing interviews, it should be up and running soon.  
Me: I am doing all of the work.  
Maggie: Your brother is.  
Me: Oh yeah...heheh I am doing some too!  
Maggie: Whatever, Ja'ne people, please review! You can E-mail me at [Shadow_Worshiper2000@yahoo.com][1] .  
Me: And me at [][2]DBZRW1@aol.com. Please review.  


Xelloss: Can I review? 'Xelloss-sama, needs a bigger part!'

Me: Um…cut?

   [1]: mailto:Shadow_Worshiper2000@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:DBZRW1@aol.com



End file.
